You Still Owe Me That Smoke
by phoenixandtiger
Summary: The Jurgens always come during the summer, but this time, a redhead's with them and Rei finds himself attracted... JoRe, written for PandaPjays.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade._

_x_

_A/N: Written for PandaPjays, as a sort of art-fic trade thingie. She drew an awesome BryKa pic for me, and so, this is like a repayment._

_And I apologize in advance for the crappiness of the lemon and the drunk-talk. I don't do drunks very good._

_x_

**You Still Owe Me That Smoke**

_We're making out inside crashed cars  
We're sleeping through all our memories  
I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(Now I only waste it dreaming of you)  
Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same  
- Of All The Gin Joints In The World, by Fall Out Boy_

The summer is just barely starting when there's a loud commotion in the town over the new people.

He knows that they're just there for the summer - he and his friends, they've been here their whole lives, and every summer, without fail, the same family (the Jurgens, isn't it?) would go to their summer house and just stay there for two months. Apparently, the countryside is very beneficial for the health.

But, he knows better. It's all a bunch of bull anyways, they're just here because the food is _way_ cheaper than the crap in the cities, the people don't stab you in the back at the soonest possible moment, or maybe because they're _just that awesome_.

But, that might just be the pot talking.

Lee is actually _calm_ for once, he notices, taking in a deep breath of the smell. Like, sitting and just quiet. Usually, he's off practicing his martial arts, or arguing with his sister about something or another, or helping the little kids with their homework. But everyone needs a break sometime, and this is it, for them.

'Rei, pass it, would ya?' Mariah says, a sleepy smile on her face. Kevin's leaning against her, eyes closed and green hair glinting in the sunlight. Once she takes in a breath of it, she asks, 'Maybe we should get to know those Jurgens.'

'You must be shittin' me. The day when I actually get to know them is the day hell freezes over. And 'sides, they're just here for the summer. Why put in the effort?'

'I don't know, but last time I saw them, they seemed to have a new face - redhead, I think? With a _wicked_ wardrobe, way better than those snobs'. _And _he's your type, Rei.'

'Sis, you think anyone who can pull off a pair of skinny jeans has a wicked wardrobe,' Lee says, sneaking the joint from Mariah and taking a smoke.

'Not true. Rei looks hot in a pair of skinnies, but I don't worship his closet.'

He makes a face of disgust and scoots closer to Gary, who is asleep, light snores coming out of his slightly-open mouth. 'I don't want you anywhere _near_ my clothes.'

She huffs and pouts at him. 'Oh, fine, be that way - Hey! Redhead!' she suddenly shouts, waving at someone over their heads.

Rei turns his head to see who it is, and sucks in a breath when he does.

Red hair, the perfect skin - not too dark, but not too pale, a shirt that's tight-but-not-too-tight with an unzipped jacket, and a pair of skinnies that he could _definitely_ pull off...ooh, definitely his type.

Redhead looks over at them, an eyebrow raised, but he seems to accept Mariah's pot-fueled greeting and waves back with a two-finger salute and a nod, and then he's off, hands jammed back into the pockets of his jacket.

They are quiet for a few seconds before Lee says simply and solemnly, 'You are the weirdest sister I have ever known.'

She snorts, and the quiet is broken. 'I'm the _only_ sister you know, Lee. And gimme back my smoke.'

x

He meets the redhead properly at the lake.

It's a hot summer day, Rei could feel his t-shirt sticking to his back uncomfortably, and really, all he wants just a mere dip in the lake, maybe half an hour or so, before dinner.

He gets in a few laps before he realizes that there's someone else there - the redhead from before, the one with the 'wicked wardrobe'. The other seems to be in deep thought, judging by the earbuds in his ears and his closed eyes, and Rei has to tap his shoulder before he is given attention.

Red opens his eyes (he suppresses a shiver at this - gods, they are so _beautiful_, a dark shade of lavender that somehow managed to not clash with his hair) and takes out one earphone, nodding. Expecting him to say something.

He smiles, and says _(calm as a cucumber)_, 'I'm Rei. You might've noticed me a few days ago when my friend shouted at you, or not. And you are?'

'Johnny.'

'Hey, Johnny. I haven't seen you here before, are you visiting with the Jurgens or something?'

'Yeah, something like that.'

Rei purses his lips at such a short answer. 'You know, you're very anti-social,' he says (read: whines). 'I'm just trying to make friends.'

Johnny only grins and shrugs. 'And you're very immature.'

'Jerk.'

'Annoying pest.'

'Bitch.'

'Ooh, breaking out the big guns, are we?'

'This is just the beginning, Johnny. Just wait and see.'

'My heart is spasming with the suspense,' he drawls dryly, and Rei is forced to suppress another shiver. He sticks his tongue out, racking his brain for a somewhat witty retort.

But Johnny pulls himself up onto land, combing his fingers through his hair. He gives another two-finger wave and calls over his back, 'I'll see you around, Rei. Nice meeting you.'

'...You too.' Of course, this is said when Johnny's just out of ear-shot, and Rei feels a silly grin break out on his face.

x

According to Johnny, there is no other way to settle an argument than to fight it out.

Which does explain the nice shiner he sports and the cut on one cheek, Rei thinks as he winces. 'Please tell me that you at least got in a few good hits.'

It's been almost a week since they started hanging out - Johnny and Mariah hit it off quite well, to be honest, a bit _too _well. Or maybe Rei's just paranoid.

He scoffs, 'Of course I got in some hits. What do you take me for, a girl?'

'You PMS like one,' Rei mutters into his hand.

'Care to repeat that?'

'I said,' he rolls his eyes for added effect, ' "you PMS like one".'

He blocks the fist that flies towards his shoulder in record time. 'Like you would know what I do every month,' the other says, other fist coming towards his face.

And this one Rei dodges the brunt of - the nail of Johnny's thumb gets him on one cheek, though. He wipes the blood away as his eyes harden, a frown set on his face. 'You are so asking for it.'

'_Now_, Rei, tell me, who's the girl?'

Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon isn't spent talking it out like mature young adults; rather, duking it out like kids.

x

'Oh, Rei...are you really so blind?'

'Come again?'

Mariah stands over his seated form with a cotton ball soaked with hydrogen peroxide, dabbing everywhere there is a scrape or cut or the occasional bruise. 'Seriously, you two just got to stop this flirting and hook up. The whole town's got bets on when, and I'd really like for that to be sometime during this summer.'

'...Last time I checked, we just argued and fought a lot. And he's straight.'

His best friend's sister groans and accidentally presses too hard with the cotton on one of his bruises. He hisses and jerks away. 'Sorry,' she says, softening her cotton-ball-of-absolute-doom. 'It's just that... are you seriously not seeing the friggin' _tension_ between you two? It's so obvious even _Gary_ sees it!'

His jaw drops. 'You...you serious?'

'Yes!' Mariah half-shouts in a distressed tone of voice. 'Good heavens, okay, Rei, listen up. Ming-Ming's throwing an end-of-summer party next week Friday, and you are _coming along_ whether you like it or not. And then you will drag Johnny and his weird purple-haired friend if you must, and then I expect this whole thing to clear up sometime over the weekend, using whatever-have you. Got it? I refuse to be interrogated anymore just because Lee and I are your best friends!'

...

Rei only buries his face in his palm, groaning. 'Have you guys even thought about how _I_ feel? Or _Johnny_, for that matter?'

'All I actually care about is the fact that you're an animal in bed - don't give me that look, I remember you and those people in college - and that you find him attractive. Which is enough for most of us, so yeah, make it work, and no buts, this discussion is over after I finishing putting the bandages on - and what the hell are you guys using to fight? Last time I checked, nails couldn't go this deep...'

'... Would it be a bad idea if I said one can get very creative with a twig found on the ground?'

Mariah freezes and grabs the bottle of cleaning alcohol, dumping a little less than half the bottle on that cut. 'Gods, Rei, why are you so _stupid_? Who knows how much germs were on that?'

'M-Mariah... easy on the alcohol...'

'It's what you deserve!'

x

The day - or rather, evening - of Ming-Ming's party jumps up on him, like a Jack-in-the-Box after one gives it a few turns and nothing happens.

He's spent the last week freaking out over it, and it just jumps up on him? Okay, seriously, something's not right with this world. Because he's pretty sure he's supposed to have a bit more warning. It's like that whole past week is nothing at all and he's never freaked over it!

'Rei!' a shout outside his door shakes him from his thoughts. 'Get out or Lee's driving without you!'

'I'm coming!' he calls back, checking his appearance one last time in the mirror before grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone and opening the door.

Showtime, according to his dear best sister-like friend.

Of what, he isn't sure. Is she _expecting_ them to get drunk and rut against the nearest vertical surface?

x

He's not really sure _why_ he's ever agreed to come - it isn't anything special; it has the basics: booze, music (not really his genre, but...), an awesome light show, and people dancing. Or grinding. Whatever.

All he knows is, Rei asked him to come, he said fine, what would he do on a Friday night anyways, and here he is. Bored out of his mind with nothing to do - even _Robert_ found someone to talk to, someone with pale skin and grey-purplish hair that reached to his shoulders. (He isn't really sure why Robert wanted to tag along either.)

'Enjoying yourself?' Mariah asks, a glass of something fruity in her hand.

He shrugs and takes a sip of his beer. 'Nothing special, really.'

She snorts at him. 'Oh god, you haven't been to one of Ming-Ming's parties, then. _Something's_ gonna happen, sooner or later.'

'As in?'

'Stuff...,' she says vaguely, eyes spotting Rei walking their way - or stumbling, but really, no one's paying attention. 'Oh, lookie, Rei's here, so I'll leave you two and get some more of this...whatever it's called.' The pink-haired girl leaves, fingers waggling a goodbye, and cup dangling from the other hand.

He raises an eyebrow at Rei when he sees the half-empty cup in his hand. 'How many of those have you had?' he asks. snagging it and taking a sip.

'Hey, gimme back my drink!' he protests, making a swipe and missing.

Johnny almost spits it back out. _Urgh, what _is_ this? Vodka and...rum?_ 'You gotta tell me how many you had, first.'

'...' Rei's face scrunches up in thought. 'Ten, twenty? Dunno, a lot. Enough ta get me wasted. Your eyes are really pretty, yanno?'

O-kay... 'That's enough for you, then. And stop leaning on me.'

He giggles quietly. 'You're comfy. Never noticed before, but that's pro'bly 'cuz of the fighting we do... Jeez, that sounded wrong.'

'Okay,' he says, trying to be stern but failing. 'You are going to stop drinking whatever this vodka-rum-thing is, find the nearest unoccupied room, and sleep the rest of the party. You are already wasted and clearly not thinking right - '

He stifles a gasp at the wet length that licks along his neck, feeling goosebumps pop up along his arms. 'R-Rei? What exactly are you doing?'

'Licking you.'

And...doing what seems to be giving him a hickey. 'Okay, get away from me, now...'

He manages to drag his friend away from his neck and up the stairs past some girl with blue hair in pigtails. 'Oh my god! What happened to Rei?' she half shouts, placing a concerned hand on his forehead.

'Shitfaced. Is there an empty room upstairs?'

'Yeah, 'course - second door on the left - is Rei going to be okay?'

'Probably a painful hangover, but yeah, should be.'

She nods and continues on her way with a wave.

Now, the only thing that stands in front of him and that (supposedly) empty room is the rest of these steps and a uncomfortable tightness in his jeans. Who knew that Rei was a horny drunk?

x

Second door on the left...

Occupied. By his friend and that same grey-purplish haired person. Who is, apparently, just _loving_ Robert's tightness, and is proclaiming it in a very loud way...

_**ABORT ABORT ABORT**_

Backtrack! Close the damned door and continue on to the next room! Next! Next!

Johnny presses the heel of his hand into his eye, trying to erase the image from his retinas. He might have to bleach them later. 'What say you and I do what they are doing, yeah?' Rei whispers next to his ear, breath feeling like ice on his cartilage and _oh god, I can__**not**__ take advantage but damn that's one talented tongue -_

As it is, his decision is already made for him once he opens the door to a small-ish but _empty _room and he feels the doorknob against the middle of his back. 'R-Rei...,' he tries to protest.'

'Yes?' Golden eyes, hazed over by lust and the drinks, stares up at him, a pink tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

'You're drunk.'

'Oh please, like you don't want this as much as I do,' he snorts, hands threading through his hair and lips kissing everywhere on his face except his lips.

_Okay, this isn't called - ooh, yes there - taking advantage if the other party is consenting, yes?_

x

Rei knows that he's drunk.

He also knows that his friend is there looking _soooooo _molestable and gods, he just wants to bend over that body and fuck him into the next year (or _being_ fucked into next year), but for now...he'll settle for kissing.

And heaven, is Johnny good at kissing. He feels a tongue trace his bottom lip, and eagerly opens his mouth, warring with the invading tongue and losing, but who cares, it's hot, it's wet, it's promises of things to come.

He pulls the other away from the door and stumbles his way towards the bed in the center of the room, falling back onto the covers and pulling Johnny with him, not one time separating their mouths. His hands come up to deal with their shirts - the only thing in between their skin - and to grope that lean chest that he's seen so many times at the lake.

'I - I really don't think we should be - ooh, yes, right there - doing this - '

Johnny's head thrown back, the slight sheen of sweat upon his tanned skin, those eyes scrunched tight, hands digging at the sheets - he doesn't think he's ever saw someone more beautiful.

'Too late,' he mutters as he opens the other's jeans and pulls them down along with the boxers, eyes raking over Johnny's completely naked form. 'You're beautiful,' he breathes, reverently.

'Shut up.' Johnny's face is flushed red, with embarrassment and the heat in the small room.

He smirks and licks the other's cock, from the base to the tip, causing Johnny to turn even more red, if possible. 'What was that?' he murmurs teasingly, flicking that _damned tongue!_ against his shaft, vibrations traveling up his spine and into his brain and then back down.

'S-Stop teasing, Rei' is the only thing he says before a wet, warm, moist cavern is around his length, sucking and licking and biting and _oh gods he doesn't think he can last._

'I'm not teasing,' the brunette says around his mouthful before leaving it with an audible pop and a string of saliva before it breaks off.

'Yes, you are.'

'No, I'm not.'

'You _are_.'

'Am _not_.'

'You definitely - '

'You should shut up now before you ruin the mood.' He sits up to begin working on his jeans - which he finds nearly impossible because of that really insistent tongue on his neck. 'This would - hah - go a lot faster if you stopped doing that - ' He breaks off into a drawn-out moan, feeling teeth work on his skin and marking it just where it feels _good_. Rei finally gets the denim off him and kicks them off, scooting forward so he is right on top of Johnny's rather prominent erection.

'Rei, wait, what about - '

'Forget the damn lube right now!' he hisses, easing himself back - slowly wins the race, Rei, slowly...

Once he's all the way down, he takes a moment to adjust before lifting himself and slamming back down, causing Johnny to moan. Loudly.

'Gods, you're like a friggin' pair of leather pants two sizes too small...'

'And - you're - like - a - friggin' - '

He chooses that moment to mesh his mouth to Rei's, therefore shutting off any window of conversation and creating a completely new angle -

'_Right there!'_

After that, things get hot. And fast.

(And Rei gets his wish of being fucked into next year.)

x

'Urgh... Where the fuck am I...?'

He tries to sit up, can't, and flops back down, feeling a dead weight on his arm. No, actually, make that everywhere - wait, is that someone _lying_ on him? Johnny cracks open an eye to peer down to a twitching mass of black.

_Rei? What's he doing - oh, right, right..._

The mass of black blinks up at him with sleepy gold eyes, and it burrows back down, nuzzling against his throat. 'Aw,' a soft, may-or-may-not-be mocking voice murmurs, 'is poor Johnny hungover?'

'You should be asking yourself that,' he snorts. 'I'm not the one who got shitfaced.'

'Good point... which reminds me, can you turn off the sun and let me sleep for a few more hours?' The question is punctuated by a yawn, and the weight settles back on his chest, squirming until he finds a comfy spot.

He rolls his eyes, but settles back into the mattress - clearly, he isn't moving anytime soon.

x

The pounding on the door wakes them both up again, followed by a shouting sing-song voice, 'Hey, Rei, I know you're in there, get decent, Lee and I are coming in and you know that I have absolutely no qualms about taking pictures with my phone and posting them on the Internet!'

'Wait - don't come in _yet_! - Mariah, close your damn eyes!'

'Nothing I haven't seen before, dear friend of mine,' she says, trying not to snicker at the sight of him stumbling into his jeans and his redheaded friend just waking up and blinking owlishly, sheets thankfully still covering him. 'Now, if you're done, your mother is wondering where you are and I have some money to collect on, so, get a move on while I'm still feeling generous with my baby.'

'What baby, it's just a _car_,' he mutters, looking for his shirt and only find two buttons.

Mariah gasps and makes to slap him. 'Don't you dare! You're hurting Eliza's feelings!'

He barely keeps himself from cowering - he knows, from past experience, that Mariah's slaps, while seeming weak when one first feels it, hurt like a bitch afterwards. 'Okay, you and Lee can wait with "Eliza" while I find my shirt...'

She nods. 'Good idea - I have to comfort my baby from your slanderous words.' The next thing he sees is her pink hair swinging out the door.

An eyebrow is raised at him when he turns around, giving up on the search for his shirt. 'She's pretty crazy about her car... me and Lee saved throughout college to get it for her - even then, it was secondhand, but, she loves it...' He shrugs and looks for something that can double as a shirt.

'I think it's sweet.'

He jerks straight and stares right into dark lavender eyes. 'You...don't think it's weird?'

'To be honest, no. I mean, she's like your sister, right? I can see why she thinks so highly of it... And by the way, your shirt is here...'

He gives Johnny a thankful look before pulling it over his head and fixing his hair - which, by now, looks something like a bird's nest. It's when his hand is on the doorknob that he remembers what happened last night and he wonders what will become of them now. 'Hey...Johnny, don't you leave tonight?'

The other gives a nod, tugging on jeans and trying to locate his phone within one of the pockets.

'What...I mean, do you - did last night - '

A small smile appears. 'Rei, shut up, confused doesn't look very good on you.' He stands up and walks over to him, still shirtless but Rei isn't going to complain. A hand reaches up to cup his cheek, and Johnny presses a kiss against his lips, that same smile still there. 'I got your number from Mariah. I'll call you when I'm at the airport, yes? And I'll be back next summer.'

Rei smiles, and says, 'Promise?'

'Yeah. You still owe me that smoke you promised some time ago.'

**Finis**


End file.
